A Bechloe Christmas Special
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: It's Christmas!


_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey guys! :) This is a Christmas special for all you celebrators out there! I wish you all a merry Christmas!**_

 _ **It would make my year if you liked this story and let me know either here, on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or twitter [inbalabramovitz , BechloeL]! xx**_

 _ **I'm open to suggestions for more stories and I hope you enjoy this! xox**_

B-

I came back from class and walked toward the house, checking my phone, when suddenly someone yells- "BECA!" I look up quickly and the first thing I see is lights, tons of Christmas lights and a huge tree at the entrance to the house. "BECA!" I hear again and look around, finally spotting Chloe's red hair blazing next to the green tree. I smile at her, she's untangling more lights to decorate the tree with, she waves over-excitedly and I wave back, I look back at my phone and keep heading toward the house.  
I hate Christmas. People make such a bug deal out of it…  
When I was 10 my mom was extremely excited for Christmas, so my little brother and I went to buy her and dad a present. But, that night before Christmas, mom and dad fought and yelled for hours. When the yelling stopped our bedroom door burst open and she gave us both a kiss and a hug before leaving, she was carrying a bag and wearing her big coat. She wasn't home the next morning and didn't answer her phone. Then, 3 hours before Christmas dinner, we got a phone-call from the police telling us our mom was in a car accident. We rushed to the hospital but didn't get there in-time… She died before we reached the hospital doors. Dad cried for days. At some point our aunt came to live with us for a couple months while dad got back on his feet, but we never talked about that night. The next year on Christmas day dad came home from work early, he wasn't alone, he had a woman around his arm. The next day our aunt left, since then I avoid Christmas celebrations.  
I tried getting out of it this year too but Chloe wouldn't budge. Even Michael agreed I should spend it with the Bellas. Either way I couldn't say no.

C-

Beca reached the house, she seemed lost in thought. I can't imagine what she must be going through… She told me about what happened with her mom, I told the rest too so that they would lay off her, but this year Michael and I decided it's time she faces it. So he called her and suggested she stay with us for Christmas. That seemed to do the trick.  
"Bec?" she seemed to jerk back to reality, "yeah?" she asked distractedly, I smiled- "can you help me decorate the tree?" she frowned slightly but sighed and nodded- "I'll be right back." She said and hurried inside.

B-

I walked inside to put down my bag and then headed back to Chloe and the tree. I used to love decorating the tree with mom and Michael, mom would put Michael on her shoulders and he would reach the taller parts of the tree. It used to snow in Christmas… "Doesn't look like it's gonna snow." Chloe says, as if she were reading my thoughts, "it never does here, anyway… come on!" she says and drops a box full of ornaments onto my hands. I watch her return to her spot and focus her beautiful blue eyes on the tree and the lights on it. I look down at the box in my hands, balance it on one hand, fish out an ornament that looks in pretty good shape and start looking for the best place to put it.  
"I love Christmas." Chloe says after a few minutes, I look at her and a smile creeps onto her lips but she doesn't look at me, "all the lights, the warmth, the presents… and the chocolate..." her eyes flicker toward me when she says chocolate and I stick my tongue out toward her. She chuckles and returns to the decorations.

* 4 hours later, 4 pm *

The house and food were all ready and we were setting shower schedules when there's a knock on the door. We all look around and see everyone's here, "who could that be?" CR asks, we all shake our heads as Chloe makes her way to the door and opens it slowly.  
"AUBREY!" we hear and all jump up and run toward the door, crushing her with a huge hug. She laughs and hugs us all, "what are you doing here?" Stacie asks, grinning widely, Aubrey smiles back at her and says- "I came to spend Christmas with my family!" half of us screech and hug her again and the other half, including me, roll our eyes and help her with her bags into her old room.  
After a few minutes when everyone calm down we finish the shower schedule and three of us, since we have 3 showers, head in. The rest of us catch up with Aubrey and keep an eye on the food in the oven.

* 7 pm, Christmas dinner *

We all sat down to eat and at some point someone started singing Christmas carols and we all ended up harmonizing to different Christmas songs. We had a blast and ended up staying at the table, eating mainly turkey, and chocolate for dessert. At 10 pm we all finished and cleaned up together, we were all having a blast. Including me. I haven't thought of mom once since this morning, not until we finished cleaning up and almost everyone went into the lounge to decide on a movie, we were going to open presents at 12 am.

C-

We chose "Home Alone" and all sat down on the couches, leaning on each other, Beca was sitting right next to me. I could feel her heat radiating off her, I was sitting on the arm of the couch and at some point she put her head down on my lap and I ran my hands through her hair during the rest of the movie, at first she shivered slightly but then relaxed again. We laughed through most of the movie and it was finished by 11:30. We still had half an hour before opening presents, some of us went up to change into pajamas if they weren't in them already and as Stacie and Aubrey made they're way they stopped for a second, talking about the movie, when Ashley said- "Hey guys! Mistletoe!" Everyone looked up and saw it right over Stacie and Aubrey, they glared at Ashley, "Don't look at me, I didn't put it there." Jessica was grinning next to her, Ashley caught her grin- "It was Jessica." she mumbled. "Come on, it's cute!" Jessica argued, Stacie and Aubrey shrugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Jessica frowned but didn't say anything. Beca's head was still on my lap, I placed my hand on her soft hair to check if she was asleep, her head jerked a little. "Bec, you asleep?" She raised her head and smiled tiredly at me- "I was..." I smiled apologetically and pat my lap but she shook her head.  
"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go to bed." she started getting up and I followed her quickly- "Come on, Bec, we're opening presents in a few minutes..." she stopped in place and suddenly I felt all eyes on us. I shut my eyes, "We're under the mistletoe, aren't we?" I asked, not opening them. After a few seconds of silence Beca said "yeah..." and I opened my eyes. She was right in front of me, my breath hitched as I looked into her eyes, neither of us leaned forward. I was about to say "we don't have to do this" when she suddenly leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. It lasted only a second but it felt like a lifetime. I stared at her in shock as she registered what she just did and ran upstairs. I barely had time to turn toward the stairs when she came rushing down, in her coat and boots, and said "I'm sorry." before rushing out the door. "What just happened?" Stacie asked as she and Aubrey came back from upstairs, "I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." I say, heading upstairs to change into clothes and follow Beca wherever she was heading.

B-

Tears streaming down my face I hurried outside and looked around, I spotted my car and ran to it. I opened the door, buckled up and drove. I just drove, not thinking where to.

C-

It was almost 12 am when I stood outside at the door step and couldn't see Beca. Her car was gone too. "shit." I said, I checked if my phone and key was in my pocket and hurried toward my car. I got in and sat down, thinking- where would Beca go? I decided, after a minute or so, to call Michael. I first called Aubrey and told her I was going to look for Beca and to wait with the presents, she promised they would and wished me luck.  
"Hello?" Michael said, I didn't think he might be asleep but I seemed to have woken him up, "hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I grit my teeth and turned the key in the ignition to turn on the air conditioner, "It's fine, Chlo, what's up?" he sounds so much like his sister… "Beca… she stormed off. She took the car. Any idea where she would go?" "Hmm..." he thought for a minute before sighing and saying- "I have a pretty good guess… But it's far from you." I shook my head but said "shoot.", "mom's grave." now it was my turn to sigh, "where's that?" he gave me the address and I typed it into my GPS, I thanked him and he told me to let him know when I find her.

B-

2 hours of driving and I still haven't figured out where I'm going until I reach a parking lot with a sign on top- GRAVEYARD PARKING LOT. I stared at it and around me, "mom" I breathed out. I could feel the cold creeping in but I still took the keys out and opened the door, it was freezing out. I closed the door again and looked into the backseat, there were 2 blankets there from last week when I drove Chloe home and she had a cold. I grabbed one and wrapped it around myself, it smells like her. I shook my head and tried to get her and that kiss out of my head as I opened the door, locked the car and headed for the graveyard.

C-

I followed the British lady on my GPS's instructions and reached the graveyard in just over 2 hours. I knew this must be it and once I parked I got out and spotted her car. Now I just needed to find her. "ooh it's cold..." I mumbled and hugged myself as I walked toward the entrance.  
There didn't seem to be anyone else here and there was a light snow so I saw some footprints. I followed them slowly and looked around, it was so quiet…  
After a couple of minutes of following the footsteps it started snowing again and covering the rest of the footprints. I was sure I was lost. I tried calling Beca on the phone but it went straight to voice mail. I wondered around and started calling her name. I was abut to give up and was half frozen to death when I spot a very familiar turquoise blanket, Beca was standing in front of one of the graves. I quietly walked toward her, I was right behind her but she didn't hear me yet. I didn't want to scare her so I took a quiet step forward and hugged her from the back, she jumped slightly but relaxed when she saw my red hair on her shoulder and relaxed quickly. I looked at her from her shoulder, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was frozen, she was sniffling and shivering. I let go and came to stand next to her, watching the grave, she sniffled again and I turned my attention to her. "It's okay, you know." I said, she shrugged, "You don't have to apologize next time." she nodded and another tear stained her cheeks. I reached forward and wiped it away. She finally looked at me, shivering, "you must be freezing, how long have you been here?" I asked, "I don't know." she answered, looking back at the graveyard. I took out my phone and was gonna call Michael to tell him I found her when my phone rang and it was Michael. "Michael?" "Chloe? Did you find her?" "yeah." I answer. "good. But you have 2 cars, don't you?" "yeah… I guess, why?" I asked, "I think you should go back with her. I'll come pick up her car. Just tell her I took it, okay?" "sure. Bye." I hang up and turn to Beca, "Your brother's coming to take your car, he needs it for something. We can go back in mine." she nods, still staring at the grave. I put my arm around her waist and bring her closer to me- "It'll be alright." I say, she nods again and places her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes we start toward the car and she says "sorry for dragging you out here. And for earlier..." I squint at her- "what about earlier?" she looks down at the snowy ground, "you know… the kiss." I look away, hiding my smile, "oh, it was fine. Really."

B-

"I've had better, actually." Chloe says, I look up at her slightly taken aback. Chloe is almost never sarcastic. She's grinning. I bump her shoulder with mine and she chuckles. I manage a smile and she hugs me close to her side, "see? Already smiling! I'm a genius." I laughed and push her away. We keep walking in silent and reach the car, mine is already gone. Typical Michael, fast and decisive.  
We get into Chloe's car and she puts on the air conditioning with frozen fingers. For a while we sit there warming our hands and legs until Chloe is ready to drive. After about half an hour I see Chloe falling asleep so I offer to drive, she doesn't argue and we switch places. She falls asleep in seconds as I drive, while she's sleeping I glance at her. She looks so beautiful and innocent when she sleeps, she can be sassy when she wants to. Like now. God, I want to kiss her again.  
"Shit." there is barely any gas in the tank. I stop at a gas station and start filling up when Chloe wakes up. "where are we?" she asks, yawning, "gas station." I say, she nods and gets out of the car. "what are you doing?" I ask, "bathroom." she says and follows the sign.

C-

I come back from the bathroom and Beca is leaning against the door on the passenger's side, I take that as a hint that it's my turn to drive when she catches my sleeve as I pass her and pulls me to her. We are inches apart when she, Beca Mitchell- hug hater, pulls me into a big and warm hug. I hug her back tightly and as she pulls away a few seconds later I catch her looking at my lips. I take my chance, pushing away any argument in my head, and kiss her. My lips up against hers, she kisses me back. We stand there, not a soul in sight, our bodies up against each other. Her hands are running through my hair and my hand on her cheeks, warming them. It feels like it lasted forever and no time at all. We break apart and both of us grin. She lets go of me and I headed to the driver's seat. I got into the car and we started driving, I felt her eyes on me and once we were on the highway and I turned to face her, she smiled widely and said "so… Did that top your "better" kiss?", she was grinning as I laughed and nodded, looking back at the clear road. "yessss!" she punched the air and we talked the rest of the way back.

B-

We got back at 5 am, we opened the door quietly, giggling, and stopped suddenly when we saw everyone asleep on each other spread out on the couches and carpet. We closed the door quietly and were about to head upstairs to my room when Amy jerked awake- "heyy! They're back!" everyone woke up and yelled "heyyy! Merry Christmas!" we smiled and we all sat around in a circle and gave out presents. We had a hell of a time and Chloe kissed me a couple times during this present-giving, no one questioned it and everyone was having a blast.

C-

I got a text from Michael while we were unwrapping presents- "I hope you found what you were looking for." I didn't hesitate, I knew what he was referring to, "I sure did. Thanks to you. Merry Christmas, Michael." He sent back a smiley face and an emoji with 2 girls holding hands. I grinned at the screen and returned to the presents.

B-

When we finished we all got into bed, Chloe has a room by herself so I promised I would drop by as soon as I had my pajamas on. I opened her door and she was lying in her bed, asleep. I closed the door quietly, reached her bed, picked up the blanket and got into bed with her. Her eyes flutters open and she smiled when she saw me. "Hey." She said, giving me a peck on the lips. "so… I have something to ask you…" I say, she tucks the hair that fell on my face behind my hair and leaves her hand resting on my neck. "yes?" she prompts, "will you be my girlfriend?" I ask, biting my bottom lip, she chuckles and presses her forehead up against mine, "of course." she breathes out and kisses me before closing her eyes again and getting back to sleep.  
I watch her sleep for a while thinking "this is the best Christmas i've had in a while. And all thanks to Chloe, my girlfriend."

 ** _MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! XOX_**


End file.
